


Remembrance

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris tries to recall details of his night with Sara Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is another attempt to write Fenris introspection, but in this scenario Fenris is not thinking clearly. I tried to replicate a pattern of associative thinking that shies away from naming exactly what happened to him, while his thought process gets stuck on certain sensuous items that hold the clues to his feelings. I’m not sure if it works, so would love any feedback.

Her hair had smelled like rosemary.  
  
Sitting on the bench in front of the fire, he closed his eyes and fought to remember the details.  
  
He had longed to run his fingers through the smooth strands, to feel them against his palms, bring them to his nose, but instead he had just lain there, fingers twisted in the sheets.  
  
The sheets.  They were expensive.  He hadn’t felt such a thread count since he had left Danarius’s side.  His bed.  
  
He turned aside from the memory, sought those more recent.  
  
Sara, arching over him, her hair falling like a curtain around his face.  Her palms were flat against his shoulders, her legs straddling his hips as she moved.  
  
He had wanted her.  Wanted to reach for her, to hold her, to plough himself into her.  
  
But he had frozen in the hallway, pressed against the wall.  She had taken him to her chamber, pushed him down onto the bed.  
  
His fingers had twisted in the sheets.  His lips had shaped the word, but it caught in his throat.  
  
He was helpless, his nose full of rosemary, his mind full of memories.  
  
He still wanted her.  His hands curled up into fists.


End file.
